Noche blanca
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: Secuela de "Siete días para". Han pasado cinco años y Misa se reencontrará con Near y los demás, en la noche del aniversario número cincuenta de Wammy's House. FIC TERMINADO.
1. Confesión, el precio de la distancia

DISCLAIMER: DEATH NOTE PERTENECE A TSUGUMI OHBA Y TAKESHI OBATA.

* * *

><p><strong>Confesión. El precio de la distancia.<strong>

* * *

><p>El chofer lentamente le abrió la puerta de aquella lujosa limusina negra.<p>

Primero sacó un pie y luego el otro, Misa Amane sonrió al encontrarse nuevamente frente al lugar donde había pasado gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia.

El costoso vehículo se marchó, dejándola sola con la ola de pensamientos y recuerdos que comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Ella cerró sus ojos. Cinco años habían pasado tan rápido, pero a la vez tan lentos, la última vez que pisó ese jardín era una joven ingenua con un sueño y una carta.

De pronto, la imagen de un muchacho de cabello blanco apareció fugazmente en su mente. Suspiró y abrió sus ojos miel. Hoy lo vería. Luego de tanto tiempo, volvería a encontrarse con Near. No estaba segura si sentirse feliz o triste, después de todo el día que ella decidió marcharse, él…

—_¡Voy a extrañarte mucho! _—_decía Linda al momento que la abrazaba._

—_Yo también, amiga. Voy a extrañarlos mucho a todos _—_expresaba la rubia, devolviéndole el abrazo. _

_En ese momento, Mello y Matt llegaron corriendo. Misa les sonrió y los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, intentado contener las lágrimas, pero era en vano. _

_El taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto acababa de llegar. Pero aún no podía marcharse. Faltaba despedirse de él. ¿Por qué no aparecía?_

_Misa secó sus lágrimas y miró a sus amigos. _

—_¿Buscaron en su habitación?_

—_Sí, Misa. Lo buscamos por todos lados, pero no pudimos encontrarlo _—_le explicó Mello._

—_Ya veo, está bien, comprendo que esté molesto, pero igual creí que vendría… _—_manifestaba ella, con tristeza. _

—_Misa-Misa no le hagas caso. Ve a cumplir tu sueño y sé muy feliz. Nosotros te estaremos esperando _—_le dijo Matt, dulcemente. _

_El llanto de la rubia nuevamente se hizo presente, tomó aire y volvió a abrazarlos a todos. _

—_Ya está, no puedo abrazarlos más o no me iré _—_decía entre risas y llantos_—. _¡Los quiero muchísimo a los tres! Cuídense. _

Una fuerte y cálida brisa la devolvió a la realidad. Debería entrar, había invertido mucho tiempo en prepararse y no quería que el impredecible viento arruinara su peinado. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, dejando unos pocos mechones sueltos y lucía un espectacular vestido de gala blanco,que resaltaba su bella figura, pues los años le habían venido muy bien; la joven se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Para completar el conjunto, tenía zapatos de taco del mismo color que su vestido y una chalina rosa que combinaba con su maquillaje, esmalte de uñas y cartera.

Comenzó a aproximarse al edificio, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Parecía que el tiempo se había olvidado de pasar por la institución, todavía estaban los mismos árboles, los mismos columpios. Hasta las flores parecían iguales a cómo ella las recordaba.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, esta noche no sólo lo vería a él, sino también a sus amigos y eso la emocionaba de sobremanera. Puso su mano en el picaporte y la abrió. Dentro, la sala principal estaba decorada para la ocasión: había música, mesas, buffet y un estrado con un micrófono. El lugar estaba casi repleto; algunos bailaban, otros comían y el resto conversaba.

Misa desesperadamente comenzó a buscar a sus afectos con la mirada. Le pareció que aquella joven que se encontraba de pie contra una pared, luciendo un sencillo vestido negro y con el cabello suelto por los hombros, era Linda. Se acercó a ella despacio, quería cerciorarse de que efectivamente se tratara de su amiga.

—¿Linda? —preguntó con inseguridad.

—¿Sí? —la castaña se giró a mirarla, pero no la reconoció.

—¡Linda soy yo! —exclamó la rubia.

La joven dudó por un momento y miró de arriba abajo a la persona que tenía enfrente. Al poco tiempo, el rostro de ella se tornó en una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

—¿Misa?

La susodicha no contestó y simplemente abrazó a su amiga con mucha ternura. Linda permaneció quieta unos instantes y luego correspondió el saludo.

—No te esperaba todavía, en tu último e-mail decías que llegarías más tarde —comentaba la castaña, al momento que la soltaba.

—Es que conseguí un vuelo que salía antes —explicó Misa, sonriendo—. ¡Estás preciosa! —le dijo, mientras la contemplaba con alegría.

De pronto, su mirada se detuvo en una de las manos de su ex compañera de cuarto. ¿Un anillo? Misa no le dio importancia y siguió observándola, pero casi por instinto su vista volvió a aquel objeto. Eso no parecía un anillo cualquiera, sino uno de…

—¡Compromiso! —fue lo único que exclamó la rubia, atónita, mientras tomaba la mano de Linda para mirar más de cerca.

La castaña se sonrojó de inmediato, al tiempo que trataba de buscar una explicación. Misa la sorprendió, llegando más temprano de lo que debía…

—No puedo creerlo, Linda. ¡Qué genial! Te felicito de corazón —la joven le sonrió dulcemente, soltando su mano.

Linda reía con nerviosismo y permanecía sin decir nada.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado? ¿Lo conozco? —interrogó Misa, con curiosidad.

En ese momento, sintió que sus ojos eran tapados por unas manos. Ella sonrió divertida.

—Mmm —murmuró mientras inhalaba con fuerza—, inconfundible olor a tabaco, no puedes engañarme, Matt.

Él destapó sus ojos y ella se volteó para verlo. El inminente abrazo no se hizo esperar.

—Misa-Misa, ¡te ves estupenda! —la elogió él.

Cuando ella iba a responderle, otra persona se hizo presente en el pequeño encuentro. Los ojos de Misa se iluminaron de inmediato.

—¡Mello! —gritó, abalanzándose sobre él, haciendo que el joven casi se cayera.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Misa — le dijo él, luego de que los saludos concluyeran.

—Pero llegaste temprano, teníamos pensado sorprenderte yendo al aeropuerto —informó Matt.

—¡Qué tiernos! Al final pude tomar un vuelo antes —decía Misa, al tiempo que miraba a sus amigos—. Déjenme decirles que el tiempo fue generoso con los dos, ¡se ven de maravilla!

Y así era. Matt casi no había cambiado, sólo que ahora era más alto. Llevaba puesto un jean azul oscuro, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Mello también había crecido bastante. Su cabello seguía largo, pero un poco más desordenado que cuando adolescente. Estaba usando pantalones y campera de cuero negros, y una musculosa del mismo color. Misa los contemplaba con alegría y nostalgia.

—Por cierto, felicitaciones por la portada en la revista —la alabó el rubio.

—¡Sí! —se sumó el pelirrojo—. Oigan deberíamos ir a sentarnos, en cualquier momento Watari dará el discurso.

Todos asintieron, a excepción de la castaña.

—Linda, ¿no vienes? —preguntó Misa.

La joven no respondió, estaba totalmente distraída y perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Linda? —volvió a llamarla.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí disculpa. Estoy algo ausente, adelántense, en un momento estaré con ustedes.

Misa se extrañó, pero cuando iba a decir algo fue literalmente arrastrada por Mello hacia la mesa que ellos estaban ocupando previamente.

—Mello, tú sí que no cambias más —lo retaba ella mientras se sentaba—. Sabes que siempre serás mi preferido.

El rubio rió y asintió con nerviosismo, ¿por qué todos actuaban tan raro?

—Así que lo conseguiste Misa-Misa, tu viaje no fue en vano lograste cumplir tu sueño de ser una modelo famosa —le sonrió Matt.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó ella alzando los brazos—. ¿Y ustedes qué han hecho? Sus e-mails no decían demasiado…

—Bueno, la compañía de video juegos que fundé hace unos años está comenzando a dar sus frutos y la mejor parte es que Mello trabaja para mí —río el pelirrojo.

Misa también rió y Mello se cruzó de brazos haciendo un gesto de molestia.

—Pero lo que en realidad quiere es ser un guitarrista, todos los días se la pasa practicando —susurró el joven de ojos verdes al oído de Misa.

—¡Cállate Matt! —lo retó el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

—Mello, no te enfades. Me parece fantástico que quieras tocar la guitarra, cuando formes tu banda me avisas y yo canto —lo animó Misa.

El joven de ojos azules suspiró, mientras se sentaba y Matt le agradeció a la rubia por su rápida interferencia.

—Oye Misa, ¿dónde te quedarás esta noche? Supongo que tu nuevo apartamento aún no está listo —quiso saber el rubio.

—No, lo estará en algunas semanas. Me hospedaré en un hotel de la ciudad, enviarán ahí parte de mis cosas y el resto cuando el piso esté listo —explicó ella.

—¿Hotel? ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas con nosotros? —propuso Matt.

—¿Eh? ¿Con ustedes?

—¡Claro! Será como en los viejos tiempos. Nosotros tenemos una casa cerca del centro. ¿Verdad que está bien, Mello? —el pelirrojo miró a su amigo.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ven con nosotros, Misa. Te puedes quedar hasta que tu departamento esté listo —le sonrió el rubio.

—¡Sería fabuloso! —la joven sonrió entusiasmada—. Así recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.

—¡Esto merece un brindis! —propuso Mello, abriendo uno de los vinos espumantes que estaban sobre la mesa.

—¡Salud! —exclamó el trío y luego cada uno bebió de su copa.

Cuando terminó su trago, Misa se quedó pensativa un momento. Luego su vista se giró hacia las manos de sus dos amigos. Sabía que era una tontería pensarlo, pero de todas maneras quería asegurarse.

Nada.

Ninguno llevaba anillo. La joven rió para sí misma ante tal idea. La verdad sería una situación muy graciosa si el prometido de Linda resultara ser Matt o Mello.

—¿De qué te ríes? —el muchacho rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Nada, nada —Misa hizo un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia al asunto—. Por cierto, Linda dijo que vendría pero no se ha aparecido.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y luego se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Se enteraron que está comprometida? —preguntó la rubia, con efusión.

Los dos hombres presentes volvieron a mirarse, esta vez luciendo preocupados. Misa lo notó, mas cuando iba a preguntarles, las luces y la música del lugar se apagaron de pronto. Sólo quedó iluminado el pequeño estrado y el señor Roger se hizo presente. Los tres amigos se pusieron de pie, y se sumaron a los aplausos del resto de los invitados.

—Buenas Noches —comenzó a decir—. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia en esta velada. Como ya saben es una ocasión muy especial, pues hoy nuestro querido orfanato cumple cincuenta años.

Más aplausos.

—Así es, antes de darle la palabra a mi querido amigo y fundador Quillsh Wammy, les quiero presentar a alguien especial. Él se destacó con excelencia en todas las materias, siendo el mejor alumno de su generación y hoy es uno de los más reconocidos arquitectos en toda Inglaterra. Damas y caballeros, con ustedes Nate River.

El corazón de Misa se detuvo por un instante cuando escuchó su nombre. Near lentamente se fue acercando al estrado, mientras todo el mundo aplaudía. Todos salvo Misa. Por un momento, el bullicio y alboroto se hicieron insonoros, pasando a segundo plano. Sólo era ella, inmóvil y él, leyendo un papel sacado de su bolsillo. De pronto su corazón pareció volver a su cuerpo latiendo con rapidez, lo que había vivido con él ahora se hacía presente en cientos de imágenes en su mente. Todo parecía tan fresco, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y verlo ahí ahora, todavía la hacía sentir igual que cinco años atrás. Estaba tan hermoso. Vestía un smoking blanco unos cuantos talles más grande, que salvo por la chaqueta, era como si tuviera su ropa pijama de siempre. Su cabello permanecía igual y le dio la impresión de que no estaba mucho más alto a como ella lo recordaba.

El discurso terminó y los fuertes aplausos hicieron que Misa volviera a la realidad. Quería verlo. Quería hablar con él** ahora**. Comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente, pero pronto sintió que algo le impedía avanzar. Ella se volteó y vio a Mello sujetándola del brazo.

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó la rubia.

—Misa, por lo menos espera a que Watari termine de hablar, ya podrás ver a Near más tarde.

La joven comprendió y asintió, Mello soltó su brazo. Él tenía razón, en este momento debía permanecer ahí, buscaría al muchacho de pelo blanco cuando el discurso de Watari concluyese. No quería ser mal agradecida con el hombre que le salvó la vida, tanto a ella como a la mayoría de los presentes. Después de todo, él fue la primera persona que creyó en Misa al darle la oportunidad de ingresar al orfanato.

Cuando el susodicho terminó sus palabras, todos los invitados lo ovacionaron. No era para menos, su oratoria había de lo más conmovedora y emotiva. La música no tardó en re aparecer y el ambiente volvió a lo que era antes. Misa reanudó sus pasos, proponiéndose encontrar a Near.

—Misa-Misa espera —el pelirrojo hizo que la muchacha se detuviese—, baila conmigo esta canción —pidió él.

Ella se detuvo para escuchar la melodía, era una muy conocida de su época de adolescencia, la petición de Matt era entendible, por lo que la joven accedió. Mientras se movían al compás de la música, Misa pudo divisar una cabellera blanca a unas mesas de distancia. Entre Matt y el resto de los bailarines su vista era tapada ocasionalmente, pero veía que Near seguía allí sentado. Decidió que cuando terminara la canción, iría a su encuentro. De pronto, pudo ver que alguien tomaba asiento al lado del albino, Misa levantó la cabeza, aquella persona llevaba un vestido negro y cabello castaño. ¡Linda! Qué extraño, Misa sabía que ella y Near habían estudiado en el mismo lugar porque la castaña quería ser pintora, sin embargo en todas las conversaciones que mantuvieron, Linda jamás le nombró a Near y siempre parecía cambiar de tema cuando Misa preguntaba por él. Por todo esto, la rubia permaneció atenta a la situación, mientras seguía bailando. Parecía como que discutían, podía ver que Linda le hablaba con intensidad haciendo gestos con sus manos, mientras que él sólo asentía. De repente, notó que Near le entregaba algo y luego se ponía de pie. Le dijo una última cosa y a continuación se desvaneció. La rubia no comprendía nada. ¿Acaso ese trago de vino la habría afectado? En ese momento, vio como Linda hundía el rostro en sus manos. ¿Qué rayos…?

La canción finalizó. Misa inmediatamente soltó a Matt y se dirigió a aquella mesa. El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—¿Dónde está Misa? —preguntó Mello, llegando a la escena con un par de vasos llenos de licor.

El joven de ojos verdes miró hacia todas direcciones y se encogió de hombros.

—¡Idiota, no podemos dejar que hable con Linda! —lo retó el rubio.

Matt asintió y ambos comenzaron la búsqueda de la joven de ojos miel.

* * *

><p>—¿Linda? —preguntó Misa, sentándose a su lado.<p>

La castaña secó sus lágrimas lo más rápido y disimulado que pudo.

—Misa, hola. Disculpa, tengo una basura en el ojo —mintió.

La rubia se puso seria y se acercó más a ella.

—No me mientas, te vi discutiendo con Near. No entiendo nada, ¿desde cuándo son amigos? ¿Y por qué estás llorando?

Linda no pudo soportarlo más y abrazó a Misa con fuerza, mientras era poseída por un llanto desgarrador.

—¡Misa, perdóname! Yo quería decírtelo, pero, pero… ¡lo siento mucho!

La joven seguía sin comprender. En ese momento Mello se hizo presente, seguido por Matt.

"Mierda, ya se lo contó" -pensó el rubio.

—Espera, espera. ¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Misa, alejando a Linda.

La castaña seguía sollozando, miró al piso y le extendió la mano a su ex compañera de cuarto. Misa la tomó algo confundida. Era la mano que llevaba el anillo. ¿Y qué con eso? A continuación, Linda le extendió su otra mano, la cual estaba cerrada, y la abrió frente a ella dejando ver su contenido: otro anillo. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Acaso…? No, no eso era **imposible**.

—¿Qué me quieres demostrar con esto? —interrogó Misa, temiendo la respuesta.

Linda secó sus lágrimas y tomó aire. Cruzó sus brazos y se inclinó hacia delante, para estar más cerca de la rubia.

—Luego de que decidiste marcharte, Near estuvo muy mal. Volvió a ser el antisocial de siempre, pero peor que antes, pues los primeros días ni siquiera bajaba a comer. Yo me preocupé y comencé a dejarle alimentos cerca de su puerta. Pocos días después, dejó el orfanato sin decirle a nadie, Roger y Watari se preocuparon mucho, al poco tiempo se enteraron que se había ido a la Universidad. Un tiempo después de eso, me lo encontré ahí, como sabes yo estudié artes plásticas en ese lugar… —la castaña hizo una pausa y miró a Misa.

La rubia sentía que su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento. ¿Adónde quería llegar Linda con esta historia? Misa intentaba que la tan temida posibilidad ni siquiera cruzara su mente, pero era inevitable. No tenía más remedio que seguir escuchando, Linda prosiguió.

—Y bueno, recuerdo que él me agradeció por haberle dejado comida aquellas veces y después comenzamos a hacernos amigos. Hablábamos de ti todo el tiempo, era como una manera de tenerte cerca. A lo mejor alguna vez te preguntaste por qué él nunca se contactó contigo, era porque se enteraba de todo leyendo los e-mails que nosotras intercambiábamos.

Los ojos de Misa se abrieron de golpe, así que fue por eso… de alguna manera se sintió como un alivio saberlo.

—Y después, yo no sé cómo pasó, pero terminamos saliendo juntos —la castaña habló casi en un susurró, limpiando las lágrimas que se hacían visibles otra vez.

Luego de esa oración, Misa no escuchó más nada. Sólo se quedó ahí, observaba como Linda continuaba explicando y llorando, notaba que sus amigos la miraban con tristeza, veía como el resto del mundo seguía como si nada.

—Y hace unas semanas nos comprometimos...

No supo bien por qué, pero esa frase la oyó perfectamente. Near y Linda. Su mejor amiga y su primer amor. Parecía una pesadilla, tenía que serlo. La realidad no podía ser tan terrible.

Pensar que había creído que podría tratarse de Mello o Matt, al final era Near… De pronto, la cara de Linda se deformó y todo alrededor comenzó a girar. Lo último que la joven pudo divisar fue a un borroso Mello corriendo hacia ella.

* * *

><p><em>Misa se encontraba recostada en su cama contemplando una revista de modas, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Linda, quien estaba haciendo su tarea, se dispuso a abrirla.<em>

—_Buenas tardes, Linda. Por favor dile a Misa que esta carta acaba de llegar para ella _—_informó Roger. _

_La rubia saltó, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la puerta. Tomó la carta con rapidez y sus ojos se iluminaron. _

_TOC TOC._

—_¿Misa? _—_se oyó desde el interior._

_La joven entró de pronto y abrazó a Near con fuerza. Él sonrió._

—_Te ves feliz. _

_Ella lo soltó y acto seguido, lo contempló con alegría. Había pasado casi un año desde la noche en la que ellos se habían reconciliado y desde entonces habían mantenido una discreta, pero intensa relación. _

—_¡Me aceptaron! _—_exclamó ella, eufórica. _

_En ese momento, el rostro de Near cambió por una expresión de melancolía. Él se dio la vuelta y tomó asiento en su escritorio._

—_Entonces te irás… _—_le dij,o sin mirarla. _

—_Near, es mi sueño _—_ella de verdad quería que él comprendiera._

—_No, Misa. Es sólo un capricho tuyo, podrías convertirte en modelo aquí y eso lo sabemos muy bien los dos. _

—_Sí, pero la escuela de modelos de Nueva York es de las mejores del mundo y ellos me aceptaron, Near. ¿Por qué no entiendes lo importante que es esto para mí? Yo quiero ser la mejor y para eso tengo que concurrir al mejor lugar. _

_Él permaneció en silencio._

—_Además, quiero que vengas conmigo._

_Near se volteó, mirándola con confusión._

—_Ven conmigo, Near. En N.Y. hay una prestigiosa Universidad de arquitectura, tan buena como la de aquí. Así podríamos estar juntos y…_

—_No _—_expresó cortante, volteándose nuevamente. _

—_¿Pero por qué? _—_exclamó la rubia. _

—_No voy a marcharme de aquí y dejar todo, sólo porque a ti se te antoje. _

—_¿Dejar todo? ¿Y qué es dejar todo para ti, Near? Somos huérfanos, no tenemos nada que perder. En todo caso la que pierdo soy yo, pues por lo menos tengo amigos… _—_Misa se arrepintió de inmediato del comentario_—. _Discúlpame, no quise… _

_Near negó con la cabeza._

—_Tienes razón, tienes mucho más que perder que yo. Aun así decides irte, dejándome a mí y a tus amigos, por un sueño tonto que podrías realizar aquí mismo. La gente siempre se va… Nunca debí haberte perdonado _—_le dijo con frialdad, mirándola. _

_Misa rompió en llanto de inmediato y acto seguido abandonó la habitación._

* * *

><p>Misa sintió un paño húmedo en su frente y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Miró a su alrededor y no tardó en reconocer el lugar, se encontraba en la enfermería de Wammy's House. También pudo notar que Mello y Matt estaban sentados a su lado. Ella se incorporó despacio, retirando el paño de su rostro.<p>

—Misa, qué gusto que estés… —comenzó a decir el rubio.

—¿Lo sabían? —interrogó ella, seriamente.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron ante la repentina pregunta y luego intercambiaron miradas.

—Dejen de hacer eso, ¿lo sabían o no? —reiteró, sonando enojada.

—Sí, pero nos enteramos hace un rato cuando los vimos llegar juntos… —confesó Mello.

Misa apretó sus ojos con fuerza, no quería ponerse a llorar delante de ellos. Respiró profundamente y apoyó sus pies en el suelo. Alcanzó sus zapatos, se los colocó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Misa-Misa aguarda! —pidió Matt, pero ella no se detuvo.

Contra el marco de la puerta se encontraba Linda, luciendo preocupada y mirando hacia el pasillo. Cuando sintió el grito de Matt, se volteó.

—Misa…

PLAF.

Pero su frase fue interrumpida por la inesperada cachetada que la rubia le proporcionó. Los jóvenes se quedaron helados, Linda de a poco levantó su rostro tocando su mejilla.

—Está bien, me lo merecía.

PUNCH.

Esta vez, fue un puñetazo.

PUNCH.

Y luego otro, haciendo que Linda cayera al suelo. Matt y Mello se aproximaron deprisa. El rubio agarró a la enfurecida joven, mientras el pelirrojo ayudaba a la castaña a ponerse de pie.

—¡Suéltame, Mello! No defiendas a una traidora —exclamó Misa, encolerizada.

—Déjala, Mello.

Todas las asombradas miradas se posaron sobre Linda.

—Está en todo su derecho y tiene razón, soy una traidora. Me enamoré de Near, no tengo perdón… —dijo, comenzando a llorar—. Igual no te preocupes, Misa. El otro anillo que te mostré era el de él, me lo devolvió hace un rato. Yo siempre temí que cuando te volviera a ver, él…

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par. Intentó recordar, cuando los vio discutiendo le pareció que él le entregaba algo y luego ella había comenzado a llorar. Cada vez entendía menos. ¿Por qué Near abandonaría a Linda? Miró hacia todos lados, Mello aún la sujetaba, Linda intentaba ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Matt. Intentó calmarse, pero la ira se re apoderó de ella con facilidad. No quería hacer más nada, sabía que golpear a la castaña no era la solución. Necesitaba salir.

_Aire_.

Tras un brusco movimiento pudo zafarse de Mello y comenzó a correr llevándose bailarines, mesas, sillas y demás cosas por delante. Pero eso no la detuvo, siguió corriendo. Abrió la puerta y salió al patio, allí su trote continuó.

* * *

><p>Se detuvo de pronto, un paso más y caería al lago. La blanca luna llena se reflejaba en él. Misa se dejó caer sobre el césped. Ya no importaba su cabello y su maquillaje comenzaba a arruinarse por las gruesas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. No supo bien cuánto rato estuvo así. El tiempo era algo tan ambiguo. Lo odiaba. Por culpa de él todo esto había pasado.<p>

No, ¿a quién quería engañar? Ella sabía perfectamente que si no se hubiera ido, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Si se hubiese quedado, la realidad sería otra. En este momento, ella estaría dentro del orfanato compartiendo un trago con Mello, bailando con Matt, riendo con Linda o charlando con Near.

Near… ella pensó que la razón por la cual él nunca le escribió fue porque estaba molesto. Sin embargo, hacía un rato Linda le había dicho que él se enteraba de todo por medio de sus e-mails… Ahí cayó en cuenta. La culpa era de ella, fue por ella que Linda y Near se habían vuelto amigos y luego novios y luego…

No quería pensar más, era demasiado doloroso. Le partía el alma, por más que sabía que la responsable era ella, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada.

Linda y Near. Near y Linda. Todo comenzó a girar nuevamente.

Se incorporó de golpe. Lo último que deseaba era volver a desmayarse.

Cuando lo hizo, la imagen de un anillo se hizo presente. ¡El anillo! Él se lo había devuelto a Linda. ¿Habría sido por ella? Claro que no, qué tontería. Era más que obvio que Near no quería saber nada de ella, ¿verdad? Le parecía que Linda había mencionado algo respecto a eso, pero no recordaba bien, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo era demasiado confuso… No estaba segura qué cosas eran reales, o sueños, o recuerdos.

De pronto, sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. Suspiró, seguramente sus amigos la habían seguido.

—Quiero estar sola, por favor márchense —pidió la joven, sin voltear.

—Misa…

¡Esa voz era inconfundible! Ella se giró y apenas lo divisó, comenzó a llorar de una manera sumamente intensa, como no lo había hecho en años.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenas! Hasta acá el primer capítulo, ¿gustó? ¿No gustó? ¿Demasiado largo?<strong>

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios =) y como soy mujer de pocas palabras, me voy yendo… hasta el capítulo que viene ^^.**


	2. Descubrimiento, el tiempo no cura todo

**Descubrimiento. No todo desaparece con el tiempo.**

* * *

><p>—Ya llegamos, señor River —era la segunda vez que el chofer tenía que repetir su frase.<p>

Near pareció reaccionar y miró por la ventana. Efectivamente, frente a ellos estaba Wammy's House. Giró su vista al interior del vehículo; a la derecha, su prometida lo miraba con cierta preocupación y al frente, el conductor lo observaba expectante. El joven aclaró su garganta y prosiguió a descender del automóvil, le abrió la puerta a Linda y el vehículo se marchó. Comenzaron a dirigirse al interior del orfanato, Near empezó a jugar con un mechón de su blanco cabello. Abrieron la puerta, el recibimiento fue lo que se esperaba. Mucha gente se había aproximado a ellos para felicitarlos. Él suspiró con cierto fastidio, todavía lo incomodaba el acercamiento de las personas y encima Linda lo había tomado del brazo. Para empeorar las cosas, sintió que era observado con antipatía. Levantó la vista y dos jóvenes le dirigían una mirada llena de desprecio y desconcierto. Era de esperarse, no los había visto en casi cinco años y ahora se lo encontraban en esta situación.

Sí, estaba seguro que esta noche no se salvaba de la golpiza que Mello le venía debiendo hace tanto tiempo. Igual era lo de menos, él sabía muy bien que lo peor estaba por venir. Lo peor tenía nombre y apellido: Misa Amane. Suspiró nuevamente. Eso sí que se iba a poner feo...

Rápidamente empezó a aburrirse de la superflua conversación que mantenía su futura esposa con el resto de la gente, así que se excusó con el pretexto de buscar una mesa. Linda accedió, quedándose ahí continuando con su charla y risas, la cual no tardó en desaparecer, cuando pudo ver que dos cabelleras, una rubia y otra pelirroja, se hacían paso a su encuentro. La castaña se apartó un poco y todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor se esfumaron. Los jóvenes se detuvieron frente a ella, pero ninguno dijo nada. El ambiente no tardó en volverse tenso. Linda pudo notar cómo Mello miraba su mano, ya se había dado cuenta…

—¿Cómo han estado? Matt, Mello… —ella les saludó lo más natural posible.

El muchacho de ojos azules tuvo que controlarse y mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir? Siempre fuiste tú la que se jactó de ser tan buena y correcta, y ahora te apareces junto con Near, ¿qué rayos? —dijo, intentando manejar su ira.

—No sé qué quieren que diga —ella bajó la mirada—. Uno no elige de quién se enamora, además ha pasado el tiempo, yo no creo que a Misa…

—No hables de Misa —esta vez, fue el turno del pelirrojo para tomar la palabra—. No tienes derecho a hablar de ella o de cómo pueda sentirse, no sabes nada —la retó, mirándola con dureza.

Linda levantó la vista y apretó sus puños, ¿dónde estaba Near cuando lo necesitaba? Ella alzó un poco su cabeza y comenzó a buscarlo.

Mello y Matt intercambiaron miradas.

—Tu príncipe azul no vendrá a rescatarte, pero no te preocupes, no te haremos nada. Sólo mantente alejada de Misa —le advirtió el rubio, al momento que se retiraba junto con el pelirrojo.

Linda se quedó inmóvil contra la pared.

* * *

><p>—¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó Mello, al tiempo que se sentaba y se servía un poco de vino.<p>

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, además notaste el…

—¿El anillo? Claro que sí —dijo, dando un sorbo.

Matt negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Enseguida regreso, necesito un cigarrillo.

—De acuerdo, no demores que tenemos que ir por Misa al aeropuerto —le recordó el rubio.

El pelirrojo apuró su marcha y desapareció por una de las puertas que daban al jardín trasero. Cuando terminó su vino, Mello sacó una tableta de chocolate, se reacomodó en su silla y comenzó a mirar alrededor. Cada vez había más gente, pudo notar que Linda seguía parada contra la pared luciendo preocupada. Se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida a su golosina. Continuó observando, ¿A dónde se habría metido Near? Volvió a morder su chocolate, esta vez el joven albino **sí** se merecía unos cuantos golpes. Mello sonrió con malicia, de esta noche no se salvaba.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —interrogó el recién llegado, tomando asiento a su lado.

—Nada Matt, no tiene importancia —dijo, terminando de devorar su dulce.

El pelirrojo lo miró con incredulidad, pero luego levantó la mirada.

—Oye, ¿la persona que está abrazando a Linda no es Misa-Misa?

Mello recién estaba reaccionando ante la pregunta de Matt, cuando su amigo ya se encontraba donde las dos jóvenes.

* * *

><p>Luego de tener una pequeña charla con Roger, Near tomó asiento en una de las mesas cercanas al estrado, en poco tiempo tendría que dar un pequeño discurso. Sonrió levemente al ver que además de las típicas bebidas con y sin alcohol, también había una tetera en cada mesa, inconfundible detalle de Watari, quien ama el té.<p>

El joven no demoró en comenzar a hacer una torre con los terrones de azúcar y la imagen de una chica rubia se hizo presente en su mente. ¿Ya habría llegado? No, Linda le comentó que su vuelo llegaría a las veinte y recién eran las diecinueve y cuarto. Bien, se perdería su discurso, eso le daba tiempo para escabullirse, si todo salía bien a lo mejor no tendría que verla y así evitar todo lo que enfrentar a Misa implicaba. Mientras planeaba su estrategia, Linda llegó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó, luciendo algo perturbada.

—Te dije que vine a buscar una mesa —le contestó él, sin detener su construcción.

La castaña tomó aire y se acercó a él.

—Ya llegó —le dijo, casi en un susurro.

Near detuvo su obra y le dirigió la mirada por un leve instante, pero casi de inmediato, reanudó su actividad.

—Ya veo, eso cambia las cosas —dijo en voz alta, mas en realidad hablaba consigo mismo.

—Me tomó desprevenida, se suponía que llegaría más tarde. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ella vio mi sortija… —informó Linda, sonando preocupada.

—Así que la vio, ¿qué le dijiste?

—No, nada. Por primera vez en la vida agradecí que sus amigos aparecieran.

Near pareció suspirar aliviado ante esta noticia. Linda creyó notarlo, pero decidió no hacer comentarios. Poco después, la música se detuvo y las luces se apagaron, dejando sólo el estrado iluminado. Todas las personas presentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, mientras el señor Roger hacía su aparición. Near tenía que esperar para que le diera el pie y allí subiría a leer el pequeño discurso que tenía preparado.

Así que Misa ya estaba aquí y no sólo eso, sino que había visto el anillo de Linda. Eso interfería en sus planes, tendría que replantarse la situación para desarrollar una nueva idea.

—Damas y caballeros, con ustedes Nate River.

La voz de Roger hizo que Near subiera al estrado como si estuviera programado para ello. No prestó demasiada atención a lo que leía, en ese momento la prioridad era pensar en algo y rápido.

No supo bien por qué, pero por una milésima de segundo su vista se fue hacia arriba.

Demasiado tarde.

Efectivamente, Misa se encontraba entre toda la multitud, había levantado su mirada por un mínimo instante y aun así, había sido capaz de notarla.

Maldición.

Las consecuencias de su fugaz visión no demoraron en aparecer, la diversidad de recuerdos era tal, que ya formaba como un remolino en su mente. Near hacía fuerza para concentrarse en sus palabras y para, por ningún motivo, volver a levantar sus ojos. El pequeño discurso le pareció durar una eternidad, pero finalmente acabó. Él se bajó del estrado y volvió a su mesa. Intentó con toda su voluntad concentrarse en las palabras que ahora pronunciaba Watari. Sí, parecía funcionar…

Al poco tiempo la formalidad del evento concluyó y ahora sólo quedaba celebrar. La música volvió a hacerse presente y un ambiente festivo se hizo notar. Linda le comentó que iría por algo de comer. Él asintió, comenzó a re hacer la torre de cubos de azúcar y a trazar un nuevo plan para evadir a Misa. De pronto, unos acordes familiares empezaron a sonar.

"No, esa canción por favor no" -pidió Near con su mente, pero fue en vano.

Él sacudió su cabeza e intentó continuar con el "edificio", mas cuando fue a colocar uno de los terrones, a lo lejos pudo distinguir aquella inconfundible cabellera rubia moviéndose de aquí para allá.

"_Algunas cosas cambian para bien o para mal_

_Hay días que quisiera ni siquiera despertar_

_Todo el tiempo pasa, pero no quiero mirar_

_Si supieras cuánto extraño tu piel angelical" _

La letra de la conocida canción comenzó y Near se perdió en la melodía y en la imagen de Misa que se desvanecía entre la gente y luego reaparecía haciéndolo sentir el hombre más miserable del mundo. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y podía notar que su temperatura corporal subía lentamente. Esto no estaba bien. No. Para nada bien. Debía detenerlo, por favor… ¡si apenas la había visto de lejos!

"_Déjame hacer del mundo un lugar mejor_

_Para los dos, sólo quiero estar con contigo"_

La estúpida canción no dejaba de sonar, los síntomas corporales empeoraban. Near intentó buscar consuelo a su alrededor, pero su vista terminó en su mano, por ende, en su alianza.

Rayos.

Él desvió la mirada, pero sólo logró divisar a Misa nuevamente. Se veía tan espléndida, parecía feliz y estaba usando un vestido _blanco_, maldita.

"_Ya no lo pienses más, toma mi mano_

_Vámonos donde no puedan vernos"_

Near no pudo evitar pensar que quería hacer realidad esa frase. Quería que ella la hiciera realidad. Irse lejos, dejar todo. Como tendría que haberlo hecho hace cinco años y no lo hizo. Rayos. Todo era tan claro ahora, si tan sólo hubiera sido así antes…

Un plato de comida frente a él lo devolvió a la realidad. La castaña lo miraba con cierta suspicacia.

—Near, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó ella.

—No —le respondió él, bajando la mirada—, no puedo hacer esto, Linda perdóname.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par. Near giró su vista hacia la pista de baile. Ahí ella comprendió.

—¿Es por Misa? —interrogó con temor.

Él no contestó, solamente cerró los ojos y asintió levemente. La castaña intentó guardar la calma.

—Vamos, es comprensible que te sientas así. Es porque hace tanto que no la ves y ahora estás confundido, pero... —dijo, esforzándose para que su preocupación no se trasladara a sus palabras.

—No, Linda. Esto fue un error desde el principio y en el fondo ambos lo sabemos —aseguró él, sin mirarla.

—¡Ningún error! Podemos superarlo, podemos salir adelante juntos —el tono de Linda empezó a subir, acompañando a sus manos, las cuales se movían de manera alterada.

—No, te mereces algo mejor —afirmó Near, sacándose su sortija y entregándosela.

—No puedes hacerme esto… —suplicó la castaña, sollozando.

Él se puso de pie.

—De verdad lo siento —le dirigió una última mirada antes de retirarse.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al baño de hombres, allí se apoyó sobre el lavabo y levantó su rostro para contemplar su reflejo. Emitió un gran suspiro y abrió el grifo dejando que el agua corriera.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente, o sea, acababa de abandonar a su prometida y ni siquiera estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría Misa cuando lo viera. Seguramente estaba molesta y tal vez ni siquiera querría verlo, quizás la decisión de dejar a Linda fue apresurada.

No.

Fue lo correcto más allá de cómo actúe Misa, no podía continuar con la mentira, él estimaba mucho a la castaña, pero desafortunadamente no la amaba. Haberse casado con ella habría sido un error, sin duda. Para ser sincero, nunca pensó que simplemente con ver a Misa, su mente haría tal clic. Pero así fue, lo que intentó tapar durante cinco años, saltó a la luz en tan sólo un segundo. Eso significaba que quería a Misa. Sí, la quería y demasiado. Ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían sido capaces de borrar eso.

Bien, todo estaba aclarado entonces. Le gustara o no así eran las cosas. Ahora necesitaba ir en busca de la rubia.

* * *

><p>Su marcha se detuvo bruscamente. No esperaba ver eso, la imagen de Misa cayendo desmayada lo dejó perplejo. Quería ir corriendo donde ella, pero no, tenía que contenerse. Nunca había sido alguien impulsivo y este caso no sería la excepción. Se tranquilizó un poco al notar que Mello la levantaba y acompañado por Matt y Linda se la llevaban, seguramente a la enfermería.<p>

¿Qué habría pasado? Cuando él se fue al baño llegó a escuchar el llanto de Linda, a lo mejor Misa lo notó y fue donde ella. Si ese era el caso, la castaña no habría tenido más opción que contarle… Sí, tenía sentido. ¿Entonces ahora qué?

Nada, esperar.

Se acercó al pasillo por el cual Misa había sido trasladada, se asomó un poco, pero retrocedió al ver a Linda recostada en el marco de la puerta. No estaba seguro si lo vio o no. Igual no tenía importancia, ahora aguardaría a que Misa recuperara la conciencia.

PLAF.

Un inusual sonido hizo que Near se asomara nuevamente. Sus ojos se abrieron poco más de lo normal. Misa acababa de proporcionarle una cachetada a Linda. Era de esperarse, la rubia no había cambiado, continuaba siguiendo sus impulsos. Ahora no cabía duda, efectivamente Misa se había enterado de todo. Él continúo observando.

PUNCH.

Y vino el golpe. Y luego otro. Esto sí fue inesperado, incluso para alguien como Misa. Near permaneció inmóvil, vio como la enfurecida muchacha era sujetada por Mello, mientras el pelirrojo ayudaba a Linda a ponerse de pie. Siguió atento, le pareció oír la palabra "traidora" de la boca de Misa, también notó que la castaña le decía algo, mas no pudo escuchar. Luego de eso, se percató que la mirada de la rubia parecía perdida, al poco tiempo ella realizó un movimiento brusco y se zafó del agarre del joven de ojos azules. Comenzó a correr con prisa, tanta, que pasó por al lado del albino sin notarlo. Él la siguió, pudo ver como empujaba gente y se llevaba por delante alguna que otra mesa, sin embargo eso no la hizo detenerse. Él iba con calma, sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía.

* * *

><p>Se quedó un rato guardando distancia. La escuchaba llorar, pero él no se movía. Estaba intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, si Misa sabía todo era más que obvio que estaría molesta y, dolida… De cualquier manera, nada que le dijera podría cambiar el pasado, así que daba igual. Inhaló con fuerza y se aproximó. Ella estaba sentada frente al lago, dándole la espalda a él.<p>

—Quiero estar sola, por favor márchense —pidió ella, sin voltear.

—Misa…

Él iba a decir algo más, pero le fue imposible al ver cómo ella se había puesto al verlo. Lloraba como nunca, él sabía que Misa derramaba lágrimas por su culpa y eso lo hacía sentir desolado.

—Misa —reiteró.

Ella secó sus lágrimas lo más que pudo y se puso de pie. De a poco fue girando hasta enfrentarlo…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, hasta acá llegó el segundo capítulo, que más que una continuación, es más bien como el punto de vista de Near. Así que si quieren saber cómo será el esperado encuentro, van a tener que aguardar hasta el tercer y último capítulo (¿mala quién?)<strong>

**Sobre la canción, sé que el formato "Songfic" está prohibido aquí en fanfiction, pero cómo son sólo tres estrofas y la canción es una que inventé exclusivamente para esto, creo que no estoy infringiendo las reglas.**

**Y nada más, muchísimas gracias a los que leen y un agradecimiento especial para Alice Reeds09, Utau Kagamine, Kuro-Neko-Angel y Ayiw-KuN-88 por sus comentarios que me dan tantos ánimos y es una de las razones que hace que me inspire y esfuerce para que este fic quede lo mejor posible ^^.**


	3. Reencuentro, amor

**Rencuentro. Amor.**

* * *

><p>Misa pestañeó con fuerza, haciendo que las últimas lágrimas cayeran. Se limpió el rostro y no supo por qué, pero decidió soltar su cabello. Acto seguido, apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus hombros y luego en el otro. Near permanecía inmóvil de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ella lentamente se fue acercando, él empezó a hacer lo mismo.<p>

Se detuvieron a una corta distancia. Misa comenzó a estirar su mano, quería asegurarse de que él fuera real y no una mala pasada que le estaba jugando su mente. Cuando estaba por alcanzar su rostro, Near habló y la mano de la rubia se detuvo de golpe.

—Misa, tenemos que hablar —le dijo calmadamente, mirándola con intensidad.

Esos ojos negros, ¡cómo los extraño! Ella dejó escapar algunas lágrimas más, involuntariamente. En efecto, no se trataba de una ilusión. Era él, era real. Después de tanto tiempo, tantos años sin verlo, sin saber nada de él… y al fin lo tenía frente a ella.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Misa no notó que la mano de Near se estaba acercando. De pronto, sintió algo cálido en su mejilla.

—Por favor no llores —pidió él.

Ella le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—No me pidas eso… —susurró sollozando, dejando descansar su rostro en la tibia mano de Near.

Primero verlo y ahora percibirlo, Misa se sentía como en un cuento de hadas. Sí, eso era. Había pasado tantos años encerrada en su torre y finalmente él había venido a rescatarla. A llevarla lejos…

Oh por favor, ¡esos pensamientos eran propios de una joven enamorada!

Rayos.

¡Ella **era **una joven enamorada! Sí, ya no cabía duda… Bastó con tenerlo en frente para que todo el dolor y el rencor desaparecieran, para ser sustituidos por dulces fantasías. Ya nada le importaba; ni el pasado, ni Linda, ella sólo quería abrazarlo y no apartarse de él nunca jamás.

La mano de Near se había movido casi sin querer. Había sido igual que aquella vez, la noche que se reconciliaron. Su cuerpo actuaba atípicamente cuando se encontraba con ella. Sentirla otra vez, era tan extraño, pero a la vez tan reconfortante. La mejilla de Misa era tersa y suave, no había cambiado nada. Ahí se dio cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba su piel y no supo cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo sin ella.

Las lágrimas de Misa continuaban cayendo, a él no le gustaba verla llorar, pero no estaba seguro si este llanto era de alegría, tristeza, o ambas.

Una ráfaga sopló, haciendo que el cabello de ella acariciara el rostro de él. Near pudo sentir su aroma. No era el mismo que antes, pero a su vez la fragancia le resultaba familiar. Olía a _ella_. Él cerró los ojos unos instantes.

—De verdad necesitamos hablar —reiteró, abriéndolos y mirándola fijamente.

Misa despertó de su dulce sueño y asintió. Soltó la mano de él y Near la retiró de su mejilla. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el lago. Se quedó un rato de pie, observando la blanca luna y luego tomó asiento en el césped. Frotó un poco sus brazos con las manos, a pesar de que era verano la noche estaba refrescando. De pronto, se percató que ya no sentía frío, miró hacia atrás, Near la estaba cubriendo con su chaqueta. Misa se sonrosó un poco.

—Gracias —susurró, mientras se la colocaba.

El albino guardó silencio y se acomodó a su lado.

—Oye… —dijeron ambos al unísono.

Misa rió ante la situación.

—Habla tú primero si quieres —sugirió, mirándolo.

—Está bien, me parece lo mejor. Después de todo soy yo quien te debe una explicación —dijo él, con su vista en el lago.

Misa asintió.

Near cerró sus ojos, tomó aire y se giró para tenerla de frente.

—Algunos días después de que te fuiste mi estado no era el mejor… —comenzó el albino.

—Lo sé, Linda me dijo algo. Que no bajabas a comer y que luego te escapaste para ir a la Universidad —acotó ella.

Él asintió.

—Así fue. Me sentía mal, sobre todo por como quedaron las cosas… me arrepentí de sobre manera no haberme despedido de ti. A pesar de que estaba molesto porque te ibas, no fue correcto ni maduro de mi parte no decirte adiós —dijo, girando sus ojos al costado.

Misa tragó saliva, al tiempo que intentaba que sus lágrimas no resurgieran. Él continuó.

—Quería escapar, estar en el orfanato solamente me traía recuerdos y eso hacía que me sintiera peor. Las únicas veces que salía era para ir a clases o al baño. No importaba dónde estuviera, cada rincón de la institución tenía tu huella y toda cosa que veía o escuchaba, me hacía acordarme de ti.

Él se detuvo un momento, de verdad le resultaba muy difícil tratar de explicar por lo que pasó, era la primera vez que Near tenía una conversación de esta índole.

Misa se acercó a él.

—Está bien, cuéntamelo de a poco. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, además me pone muy feliz que te estés abriendo conmigo —ella le sonrió tiernamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Él reanudó sus palabras.

—Tiempo después de mi partida, Linda comenzó a estudiar en la misma Universidad que yo. De a poco nos fuimos acercando, porque teníamos algo en común: tú. Ella fue la razón por la cual nunca intenté contactarme contigo, me enteraba de todo por los e-mails que intercambiaban. Por eso nunca tuve necesidad, lamento si pensaste que ya no me importabas. Lo que pasa es que tenía… eh, me sentía mal por la manera en que dejamos las cosas y temía que si te escribía tú nunca me responderías…

Misa negó con la cabeza.

—Fuiste un tonto, todos estos años pensé que ya no me querías. Sobre todo porque lo último que escuché de ti fue un "nunca debí perdonarte" —ella lo miró con tristeza.

Near se sintió raro. Esto era más difícil de lo que parecía, enfrentar a Misa después de tanto tiempo fue lo más complicado que tuvo que hacer en su vida. Pero sabía que ella tenía razón en eso, no fue apropiado no dar señales de vida por tantos años.

—Por un tiempo todo parecía bien, los estudios me mantenían ocupado pero me di cuenta que no me llenaban, me faltaba algo… Empecé a deprimirme otra vez, incluso en una oportunidad casi me voy a Estados Unidos para buscarte… —confesó, jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

Los ojos miel de la rubia se abrieron de golpe. Eso no se lo esperaba, fue algo importantísimo que por alguna razón la castaña no había mencionado.

—Linda no me dijo nada que… —reveló Misa, conmocionada.

—No te lo contó porque fue ella quien me convenció de quedarme. Le parecía una tontería hacer eso, que era irracional y que debía concentrarme en mis estudios. No sé por qué le hice caso, supongo que nunca fui impulsivo y si lo razonaba, ir a buscarte sí sonaba bastante precipitado y drástico. Así que me quedé… al poco tiempo fue que comenzamos a salir.

Misa cerró sus ojos, haberlo escuchado de Linda fue una cosa, pero ahora de Near… era tan doloroso. Solamente quería cubrirse los oídos y gritar, pero no… ya no era una niña, los problemas tenían que ser enfrentados por más hirientes que estos fueran.

—¿Estás bien? —interrogó él.

—Sí, continúa. Sólo no me pidas que te mire cuando me cuentas esto… —solicitó ella, apretando sus párpados.

—Sí, comprendo… igual no hay mucho más para decir, salimos juntos unos años y luego nos comprometimos. Tres días después nos llegó la invitación para el aniversario del orfanato. Lo más probable es que no me le hubiera propuesto si sabía que volvería a reencontrarme contigo, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría. Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar cuando estás cerca.

Ella río ante el comentario y abrió sus ojos. Near prosiguió.

—Efectivamente, no me equivoqué… al verte un instante todo comenzó a darme vueltas, todos los recuerdos volvieron de golpe. Quería sacarte de mi mente, pero era inútil y luego comenzó a sonar esa canción… y te vi bailándola con Matt.

—¿Esa canción? —Misa intentaba recordar, sabía de qué tema se trataba, pero no estaba segura de por qué a Near le sonaba relevante.

—Supuse que no lo recordarías, cuando pasábamos las tardes juntos siempre la tarareabas, incluso más de una vez me obligaste a escucharla. Oírla mientras te veía fue lo más parecido a viajar en el tiempo, además la letra casualmente coincidía con toda la situación. En ese instante, me di cuenta que fui un tonto, por todo… y dejé a Linda por eso, sólo nos estábamos engañando y en el fondo sé que ella también lo siente así —le dijo él, mirándola con cierta tristeza.

Era la primera vez que Misa lo veía así y le partió el alma, ella decidió acercarse un poco más.

—Misa, tal vez decírtelo ahora no tiene caso pero quiero que sepas que… lo siento. Perdóname, por todo. Era joven y orgulloso, debí haberme ido contigo...

Ella no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre él. Lo tomó de la espalda y lo aferró junto a ella. Desde que lo había visto, se moría por darle un abrazo y ya no quería esperar más. Lo apretaba con fuerza y lo acariciaba. ¡Lo había extrañado tanto! Ahora estaba más que segura que no quería volver a soltarlo.

—¡No! Perdóname tú a mí —le gritó, comenzando a llorar.

Él la miró con confusión.

—Nunca debí haberme marchado, era tonta y caprichosa. Yo sabía que tenías razón, que perfectamente podría haber sido modelo aquí, pero no quise escuchar… no quise admitirlo. Ocurre que nunca había hecho nada por mí misma y necesitaba dar ese paso, pero fue un error haberlo dado sin ti, ¡no tienes idea lo mucho que me hiciste falta! Todo lo que sufrí porque creí que ya no te importaba… y hoy llegar y enterarme que estabas con Linda… —decía la joven entre llantos, al momento que lo apretaba con fuerza casi pellizcándolo. La rabia había comenzado a salir y era entendible.

Near nuevamente se sentía raro. Verla así y por culpa de él, era de lo peor. Los intentos de pellizcos de Misa eran nada para lo que la había hecho pasar… Sin pensarlo, le devolvió el abrazo.

—Lo siento, de verdad. No sé qué más decirte… —dijo él, agachando su cabeza para mirarla.

—Cállate y abrázame más fuerte —ordenó la rubia.

Near esbozó su primera sonrisa sincera de la noche y prosiguió a seguir la petición de la joven.

* * *

><p>—Mello, creo que deberíamos volver, parece que pudieron solucionar todo —comentó Matt, sonriendo.<p>

El rubio hizo un gesto con su mano y lo ignoró.

Como Misa había previsto, sus amigos efectivamente la habían seguido, pero mantuvieron la distancia cuando observaron que Near había tenido la misma idea. Si bien lo correcto hubiera sido retirarse, Mello insistió en que se quedaran para asegurarse que el albino no hiciera nada indebido. No obstante, Matt sabía muy bien que eso era simplemente una excusa para espiarlos y con suerte, Mello podría golpear a Near como hace tanto tiempo quería hacerlo.

—Esto no está bien. Deberíamos irnos —sugirió el pelirrojo.

—¡Shhh! —exclamó el rubio, colocándose el dedo índice en sus labios.

Matt suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Mello no se daría por vencido.

—Mello, por última vez, vámonos. Ya arreglaron las cosas, Near no va a hacer nada que se merezca tus golpes y lo sabes —le dijo, con seriedad.

El joven de ojos azules permaneció en la misma posición unos minutos más.

—Está bien, vámonos —dijo al fin.

* * *

><p>Cuánto rato permanecieron abrazados, lo desconocían. Tal vez fueron minutos o quizás horas. No estaban seguros, no tenía importancia en realidad. El tiempo, aquel que los mantuvo tantos años separados, ahora pasaba a ser algo insignificante, inapreciable.<p>

—Te amo.

Near abrió los ojos de golpe al oír las palabras elegidas por Misa para romper el silencio. Como siempre, ella lo tomaba desprevenido.

La rubia le acarició la espalda y acto seguido, levantó la mirada.

—¿Tú me amas? —inquirió.

El joven tragó saliva y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de pelo. Sin notarlo, su corazón se aceleró notablemente.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Ante la situación en la que estamos, la respuesta está totalmente explícita y…

Misa sonrió y se re acomodó en su pecho.

—Shhh, no tienes que aburrirme con tus explicaciones. Además, tu corazón ya contestó por ti —comentó, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor el sonido de los latidos de Near.

Él intentó disimular el creciente rubor de sus mejillas. Misa sonrió al ver esta reacción.

—Este lugar es mágico —dijo, de pronto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó él, mientras enrollaba en su dedo un mechón del cabello de Misa.

—Qué mala memoria tienes —le recriminó la rubia.

Near arqueó una ceja y bajó la vista para mirar a la joven.

—Aquí fue nuestra primera cita —le recordó, sonriendo.

—Lo sé, pero también fue donde me confesaste lo de la apuesta… —le aclaró él.

Misa hizo una mueca, había olvidado ese detalle… De cualquier manera, ella tenía bellos recuerdos de aquel lugar y no quería que fueran opacados.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver —propuso.

—Tal vez… —contestó él, mirando el lago.

Misa se desprendió de él lentamente, Near hizo lo mismo. La rubia se desperezó y luego miró al joven. Sus intensos ojos miel le sonreían.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, con curiosidad.

—Me preguntaba qué vas a hacer esta noche.

El albino no entendió y su desconcierto se notó en su rostro. Misa rió.

—Asumo que Linda y tú vivían juntos… —dijo mirando hacia un costado, haciendo como que ese dato la tuviera sin cuidado.

—Es verdad, supongo que no puedo volver. Esta noche me quedaré en algún hotel y luego mandaré a buscar mis cosas de trabajo y mi cama…

Ante la última palabra, Misa se le acercó de golpe.

—¿Cómo que tu cama? ¿Acaso no dormían juntos? —interrogó ella, casi gritándole en la cara.

La joven se dio cuenta de cuan ridícula fue su reacción y enseguida se hizo hacia atrás; acomodó su cabello y luego carraspeó.

—Bueno, es que me sorprende. Después de todo estaban por casarse… —comentó, evitando la mirada de él.

Near negó con la cabeza.

—Justamente por eso, Linda no quería que compartiéramos habitación y menos cama hasta que lo nuestro se formalizara. En realidad vivíamos juntos por una cuestión de comodidad —informó él.

Misa intentaba disimular su alivio. Near lo notó.

—No te preocupes que no hicimos nada de lo que solía hacer contigo…

La rubia se sonrojó de inmediato.

—No necesitaba saber tanto —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.

Él hizo lo mismo. Misa le devolvió su chaqueta; Near se la colocó. Ella lo miró una vez más y luego tomó su mano para guiarlo hasta el orfanato.

* * *

><p>Mello bostezó mientras rellenaba su copa con vino. Estaba sentado en la misma mesa del principio, Matt estaba a su lado y Linda junto a este.<p>

—Mello, iré a fumar un cigarrillo —anunció el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tiene que ser ahora? No puedes dejarme solo con ella… —dijo el rubio, señalando a la castaña.

—No seas así, no demoraré —diciendo esto, el joven de ojos verdes su puso de pie y salió por la puerta principal.

Linda suspiró con tristeza, Mello terminó su vino y se sentó en la silla ocupada previamente por Matt.

—Entonces… —comenzó, la joven lo miró extrañada—. ¿Te gusta… algo?

Ella pestañeó confundida.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó, mirándolo.

—Ah, olvídalo. No sé de qué podría hablar contigo —bufó él, sirviéndose licor nuevamente.

Linda rió.

—Oh, conque era eso, querías buscar conversación. Bueno, el golpe que me dio Misa ya no me duele tanto —le comentó.

Mello se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo merecías… —susurró, mirando hacia un costado y dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Ella lo miró algo molesta, pero casi de inmediato comenzó a reír sola.

—Tienes razón, sí me lo merecía.

El rubio acercó otra copa y la llenó con vino. La castaña la tomó.

—Gracias, usualmente no bebo pero la verdad es que creo que necesito un trago —dijo, y el contenido del vaso no demoró en terminar en su boca—. ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste, Mello? —interrogó ella, de pronto.

Él la miró con algo de desconcierto, mas no dijo nada.

—Entiendo que tú y Matt me odien por lo que le hice a Misa, pero no pude evitarlo. Me enamoré de Near sabiendo lo que Misa sentía por él y lo que él sentía por ella… Siempre fui consciente de sus sentimientos, pero aun así esperé a que me amara… Obviamente no lo hizo, pero cuando te enamoras sólo ves lo que quieres ver —decía la joven con melancolía, al momento que dejaba entrar el vino en ella nuevamente.

Mello sintió un poco de culpa. Después de todo, Linda tenía razón: uno no puede elegir de quién se enamora… No fue que planeó estar con Near para lastimar a Misa ni mucho menos, fue algo que simplemente pasó…

Él se puso de pie de pronto y le extendió su mano a la castaña. Ella lo miró extrañada.

—¿Qué?

Mello sacudió su mano y miró la de ella. Linda comprendió y aceptó gustosa.

Una canción movida estaba sonando y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

—Linda, esto no quiere decir que te perdono ni que a partir de ahora vamos a hacer amigos —aclaró el rubio.

Ella asintió despacio.

—Es para que sepas que te comprendo y que no te odio —le hizo saber, mientras la hacía girar.

La castaña sonrió y en ese momento supo que todo iba a estar bien…

* * *

><p>Misa detuvo sus pasos de pronto y soltó la mano de Near. Se recostó contra un árbol, el orfanato se encontraba a unos pocos metros. El joven la miró extrañado.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró con cierto fastidio.

—No quiero volver —anunció.

Near se aproximó despacio. Ella continuó.

—Cuando salí no me di cuenta y empujé a muchas personas, además también le pegué a Linda y si ahora entro contigo, ¿qué va a pensar? ¿Qué van a pensar todos? Y mis amigos, ellos…

El albino se acercó más.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente piensa de ti? —le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—La gente cambia, Near —se justificó ella.

Él rodó sus ojos y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

—Tú no cambiaste Misa, tienes miedo de enfrentar los problemas igual que antes.

Ella se molestó y arrugó su nariz.

—No tienes derecho a opinar eso, no me has visto en cinco años… —susurró, más triste que enojada.

Near se acercó aún más y apoyó uno de sus brazos contra el árbol, al costado del rostro de Misa. Ella levantó la vista y se sonrojó de inmediato. Una sensación familiar, la cual hacía años no tenía, se hizo presente en su estómago: _mariposas_. Solamente él tenía el poder de hacerla sentir así, la embobecía por completo… Ella rápidamente olvidó su enojo y tristeza.

—Prometo que nadie va a juzgarte y si te sientes incómoda, podemos irnos a donde gustes.

Sus profundos ojos negros parecían tener un poder hipnótico. Misa asintió como perrito de autobús y acarició el cabello de él.

El joven la observó por unos minutos. El ángulo en el que se encontraba le permitía apreciar mejor la belleza de Misa. De verdad se veía hermosa, incluso más que como él la recordaba. Su cabello estaba algo desarreglado, pero le sentaba mejor así y tenía que admitir que aquel bendito vestido blanco le quedaba _demasiado_ bien.

Luego de contemplarla unos momentos más, Near acarició su rostro con gentileza, le gustaba sentir la tersa piel de Misa en la punta de sus dedos. La joven cerró los ojos, y deslizó su mano al cuello de él, a continuación hizo lo mismo con la otra, acercándolo a ella. Near no esperó más, bajó su mano hasta tomar la barbilla de Misa y la besó. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella con ternura y con su mano libre la tomó por la cintura. El inocente beso no tardó en volverse más pasional, Misa lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, para sentirlo más cerca. El joven la aferró más a él.

* * *

><p>Matt se hallaba de pie, apoyado en la puerta principal del orfanato. Estaba por terminar su cigarrillo, cuando le pareció vislumbrar aquella curiosa escena. Al notar de quienes se trataban y qué era lo que hacían, se sorprendió bastante, haciendo que el tubo de nicotina callera en el dobladillo de su pantalón. Él no se percató y continuó observando. Agradeció encontrarse solo y no con Mello… ¡o con Linda! Eso no sería nada gracioso. Absorto en sus pensamientos y en el espionaje a la tierna parejita, no se dio cuenta que un intenso olor a quemado comenzaba a llenar el ambiente.<p>

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes se separaron de pronto para poder llenar sus pulmones con aire. Misa bajó sus manos hasta la espalda de él para abrazarlo.<p>

—¿En qué hotel dijiste que te quedabas? —le preguntó, divertida.

Near sonrió y luego besó la frente de Misa. Ella soltó su espalda para volver a tomarle de la mano y reanudar su camino hacia la institución.

Cuando los vio aproximarse, Matt se tensó un momento y comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia todas direcciones. Ya no estaba fumando, o sea que no tenía excusa para hallarse donde se encontraba.

Misa rió al darse cuenta del nerviosismo del chico y del intenso humo que provenía de sus pantalones.

—¡Matt estás que ardes! —exclamó ella.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó de inmediato.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó.

—¡Literalmente! —dijo, señalando hacia abajo.

El joven bajó la mirada, confundido.

—¡Ah! —Gritó, al tiempo que sacudía su pierna haciendo que el cigarrillo cayera al suelo—. ¡Rayos! Estos jeans son de Mello, ¡va a matarme!

La rubia rió con ganas, Near simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Parece que después de todo, Mello golpeará a alguien esta noche y no seré yo —acotó el albino.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de horror.

—Mello comprenderá Matt, fue un accidente… No puede tener ganas de golpear a alguien todo el tiempo, necesita una novia urgente —decía Misa, al momento que Near abría la puerta de Wammy's.

El trío permaneció inmóvil al contemplar la escena que se llevaba a cabo dentro. Mello se encontraba bailando con una chica y no con una cualquiera, sino con…

—¡Linda! —exclamó la rubia.

Ambos jóvenes se soltaron de inmediato al notar la presencia de los recién llegados. La castaña se sonrojó bastante y permaneció en su lugar. El rubio se hizo el desentendido y tomó asiento en la mesa que ocupaban. Matt fue el primero en acercarse a él.

—Si dices algo al respecto, te arrancaré la lengua y la usaré como púa para mi guitarra —amenazó el joven de ojos azules, al tiempo que desenvolvía una barra de chocolate.

El pelirrojo rió entre dientes.

—No iba a decir nada…

—¿No hueles a quemado? —preguntó el rubio, de pronto.

El muchacho de ojos verdes tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar. Rascó su cabeza intentando buscar una excusa. Pronto, su mirada se posó sobre Near y Misa. Ambos se encontraban de pie frente a Linda, creando una incómoda situación. Matt desvió la vista pero rápidamente la re dirigió a ese lugar. Una luz blanca pareció iluminar al albino… ¡Eureka!

Mello observaba con confusión la extraña reacción del pelirrojo, quien se había levantado de la silla y ahora parecía que invitaba a Near a sentarse con ellos. ¿Qué carajo…?

Entonces lo comprendió: Linda y Misa necesitaban hablar.

La rubia avanzó un poco, con indecisión. No estaba muy segura de qué hacer o decir. Para su desconcierto, Linda la observaba con una sonrisa.

La joven de ojos miel se paralizó, la castaña caminó hacia ella.

—Linda, yo… —balbuceó Misa, pero calló sus palabras cuando sintió que era abrazada por su ex compañera de habitación.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de la sorpresa, ante esta acción inesperada.

—Hazlo feliz —pidió la castaña en un susurro.

Misa asintió, cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo el abrazo. Los muchachos observaban con atención pero en silencio, desde la mesa.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas rompieron el contacto. Linda secó unas lágrimas que querían asomarse y suspiró hondo. Misa sonrió.

—Enseguida vengo —anunció la rubia.

La castaña le sonrió de vuelta y se giró hacia la mesa que ocupaban Near, Matt y Mello. Al instante que volteó, los jóvenes inmediatamente giraron sus cabezas haciéndose los desentendidos. Linda se dirigió hacia ellos, pero detuvo sus pasos al observar la situación: Matt se encontraba sentado entre Near y Mello, por lo tanto, los únicos asientos disponibles eran al lado de alguno de los dos. La joven tragó saliva, no era buena idea sentarse con el albino, pero estar junto a Mello no sonaba más confortante.

¿Qué hacer?

Mello.

Era mejor opción que Near, sin duda. Sí. La muchacha inhaló profundamente y tomó asiento al lado del rubio.

Nadie hablaba, ni siquiera estaban seguros qué hacían todos en la misma mesa. El muchacho de ojos azules intentó abrir una tableta de chocolate para aliviar la tensión, pero la misma cayó al suelo junto a los pies de Matt.

Cuando Mello se agachó para recogerla, pudo distinguir que algo no estaba bien con los pantalones que llevaba el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué mierda le hiciste a mis jeans? —exclamó enfurecido, mientras se incorporaba.

La respiración de Matt se cortó y empezó a sudar casi de inmediato.

—Eh… bueno —tartamudeaba el chico de ojos verdes.

Al no recibir explicación, la rabia de Mello comenzó a aumentar.

—¡Por eso había olor a quemado! ¡Eres un imbécil! Nunca debí habértelos prestado —gritaba el rubio.

—¡Mello, ya basta! —interrumpió Misa, llegando de pronto y poniéndose entre ambos jóvenes.

El encolerizado muchacho cerró los ojos, mientras con dos de sus dedos se los frotaba, intentando calmarse.

—Misa, no te metas —pidió entre dientes.

—¡Fue un accidente! —explicó ella.

Matt seguía sudando y agradecía de corazón a Buda, Cristo, Alá y todos los dioses existentes por haber enviado a Misa en ese momento. En cuanto a Near y Linda, simplemente se limitaban a mirar en silencio.

—Además no es tan grave, yo puedo arreglarlos y te prometo que los dejaré como nuevos. No te enfades con Matt, no tuvo la intención —continuaba Misa, intentando apaciguar a la bestia.

Mello se sentó de mala gana, mientras refunfuñaba y dejaba salir algunos insultos dirigidos obviamente hacia el pelirrojo. La joven rubia sonrió satisfecha. Matt suspiró aliviado, teniendo en cuenta cómo era Mello, tener que soportar unos insultos era un bajo precio a pagar por haber dañado su propiedad.

Misa se acercó al rubio y se paró entre éste y la castaña.

—O tal vez Linda pueda arreglártelos —susurró, haciéndoles una guiñada cómplice.

Los ojos de él se abrieron de golpe y no pudo evitar mirar a Linda, quien estaba notoriamente sonrojada.

Misa sonrió pícaramente y emprendió la retirada. Dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta tener a Near de frente. Él, levantó la mirada. Ella sólo le sonreía con sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Dónde fuiste? —le preguntó, recordando que cuando el abrazo con Linda había finalizado, Misa se desapareció por unos momentos.

—Ya verás —le respondió la joven, manteniendo la misma posición.

El albino no comprendía. De pronto, una familiar tonada se hizo presente. Él abrió un poco más los ojos en señal de asombro. Misa abrió los de ella y acto seguido tomó a su amado de las manos, hasta ponerlo de pie frente a ella.

La canción que ambos conocían muy bien ya estaba sonando, invitándolos con sus acordes a formar parte de la pista de baile. Near entendió qué pretendía Misa y negó con la cabeza.

—Misa, no voy a bailar —anunció.

Ella hizo un puchero y apretó sus manos.

—Oh sí, lo harás —le ordenó, al tiempo que lo arrastraba hacia el centro de la habitación.

Near se resistió lo más que pudo, pero Misa era persistente. No lo dejaría salirse con la suya y él lo sabía. La conocía demasiado, ella se había desaparecido para pedir expresamente esa canción, porque era muy consciente del impacto que tenía en él.

—No sé bailar —confesó el albino, esperando que con esto ella tuviera compasión.

Sorpresivamente, Misa se detuvo. Near suspiró con alivio, pero luego la vio y supo que no estaba a salvo.

Ella le sonreía juguetonamente, mientras le dirigía una intensa mirada con aquellos dulces ojos miel. Él se espantó un poco, ¿qué tramaba la joven?

Sin aviso, Misa se acercó peligrosamente a él, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y luego se dirigió a su oído.

—Yo puedo enseñarte —le susurró.

Él tragó saliva, tenso.

A continuación, sintió cómo las manos de Misa guiaban a las suyas hacia la cadera de la muchacha. Luego, ella colocó las propias en el cuello de él, al tiempo que lo arrastraba más al medio de la pista.

Muchos de los presentes empezaron a cuchichear, pero Near y Misa los ignoraron. En ese momento, sólo eran ellos dos y la conocida melodía, tan especial para ambos.

El joven se movía torpemente, pero era lo de menos. Ella dejó descansar su cabeza en los hombros de él, siguiendo sus pasos.

Near aspiró su aroma y sonrió.

—No vuelvas a marcharte —le pidió, casi sin querer.

Misa lo abrazó con intensidad.

—Nunca jamás —le aseguró.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¡hasta acá llegamos! ¿Comentarios? ¿Gustó, no gustó? ¿Era lo que esperaban?<strong>

**Como ven, me gustan los finales felices, no puedo evitarlo… =P y creo que este fanfic no se merecía ningún otro. **

**Quiero agradecer a mis lectoras de siempre: Ayiw-KuN-88 y Utau Kagamine, que me hicieron el aguante desde "Siete días para", muchísimas gracias en serio, sus reviews siempre me sacaron una sonrisa =). También por supuesto a quienes se sumaron en este fic: Alice Reeds09 y Kuro-Neko-Angel ¡GRACIAS! Además, a todos los que leen y agregan a favoritos, también se agradece de corazón ^^. **

**Y nada… por ahora estaré lejos del mundo Death Note, pero ya tengo una idea circulándome la cabeza, así que en algunos meses quizás esté de nuevo por estos lares =) **

**Por ahora, quiero dedicarme a terminar mi último fic de Digimon: "A simple vista" (drama, romance), que si a alguien le gusta esta serie, está más que invitado a darse una vuelta. **

**Y también, si alguien aún no leyó mi otro cuento de Death Note, "El viaje de Mello" (humor, parodia), también lo invito a que lo haga =D**

**Ah, y por supuesto, si alguien tiene algún fic que quieren que lea, avísenme y lo haré gustosa. ^^**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
